Aprendiendo a amar
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: "Mi madre solía decir 'Te hacemos esto porque te amamos'. Es curioso cómo alguien puede estarte diciendo lo mucho que te quiere un momento y al siguiente estarte clavando una aguja." Traducción de un fic basado en la vida de Kole Weathers escrito por aerialjade y dedicado a XxPhoenix FlightX.


_:3_

 _Creo que está de más que esta es una de mis historias favoritas, porque su protagonista es mi titán favorita sobre todas las demás y la forma en que la autora la trata, me encanta._

* * *

Toda mi vida ha estado basada en el amor. Mi madre solía decir "Te hacemos esto porque te amamos". Es curioso cómo alguien puede estarte diciendo lo mucho que te quiere un momento y al siguiente estarte clavando una aguja. Mis padres afirmaban que estaban tratando de ayudar y, en teoría, tal vez eso hacían. Pero yo era una niña, no lo entendía. Cuando eras un niño, creías en todo lo que escuchabas, ¿No? Era ingenua, pero ellos eran mis padres. Creía que estaban haciendo lo mejor para mí. Ahora que soy más madura me doy cuenta de la verdad: yo era su conejillo de indias. Las agujas me eran clavadas todos los días y todo tipo de fluidos que hasta la fecha sigo sin tener idea de qué eran, me eran inyectados.

El hecho de que tuvieran el descaro de no sólo analizarme como a una rata de laboratorio, sino de seguir diciendo que me amaban después, me enferma. Quizá sea por eso que no creo en el amor. _Solía_ no creer en el amor. La gente dice "Te amo" todo el tiempo. Los hombres les dicen a sus novias que las aman, pero luego rompen con ellas y van y encuentran a alguien más a quién decirle lo mismo olvidando completamente a la persona que "amaban" al principio.

El amor es reconfortante. Amor es lo que uno le da a sus hijos cuando están lastimados, un "Te amo" soluciona sus problemas porque el saber que hay alguien ahí para ellos cuando lo necesitan alivia sus preocupaciones. Cuando era una niña, me encantaba oír a mis padres decirme "te amo". Tenía buenas calificaciones y daba lo mejor de mí en todo lo que hacía sólo para sentir que los estaba haciendo orgullosos. Al ir creciendo, no entendía por qué efectuaban sus experimentos. Pensaba que era porque no era lo suficientemente buena para ellos, creía que estaban tratando de hacerme una mejor niña. Era muy insegura. Yo sólo quería que mami y papi estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Pero ahora que soy mayor me he dado cuenta de que mis intentos eran inútiles. Nada de lo que hubiera hecho habría podido detenerlos. Mis padres me enseñaron que el amor duele. Me mostraron que el amor puede dañar y que no siempre es genuino. El amor puede ser una mentira.

Pero yo traté de detenerlos. No iba a rendirme sin pelear. Al dar mis primeros pasos estaba indefensa, pero al ir creciendo me fui haciendo más rebelde. Fue cuando tenía alrededor de 10 años cuando empecé a hacer preguntas, yo no era estúpida. Dado que habían experimentado conmigo desde que era pequeña, yo era lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta de que no era normal que unos padres le hicieran eso a su hija. Empecé a hacer preguntas. " _¿Por qué dejas que me haga esto?_ ", le decía a mi madre. Su respuesta siempre era la misma: " _Hacemos lo que es mejor para ti, cariño. Tu padre te está ayudando. Queremos salvarte de lo que está por venir._ " Lo que _ellos_ creían que estaba por venir. Mi padre era científico, un científico loco. Era un paranoico, creía que había un inminente holocausto nuclear acercándose e intentaba encontrar una forma de hacer que la humanidad sobreviviera a la lluvia radiactiva mediante la evolución forzada. Estaba tratando de hacer eso en mí para que fuera capaz de sobrevivir una vez que eso ocurriera. Supongo que tenía buenas intenciones, pero no lo logró. Dirás que quería lo mejor para mí, y es cierto. Pero no creerías lo mismo si hubieras estado en mi lugar.

En realidad nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de huir, nunca se me había ocurrido. Era ya una adolescente cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Fue después de que mi padre hiciera su último experimento conmigo, que fue el que tuvo más efectos secundarios: mi cabello pasó de ser dorado a ser rosa como un chicle y obtuve la capacidad de cristalizar mi cuerpo. Ese experimento fue el más doloroso. Fue un proceso bastante complicado que requirió de mucho trabajo. Un segundo sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera envuelto en llamas y al siguiente sentía como si me estuvieran congelando viva.

Fue horrible, no podía soportarlo más y planeé mi escape. Esa noche empaqué mis cosas y salí por la ventana.

Corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que había corrido en mi vida y nunca miré hacia atrás. Seguí corriendo y corriendo. Vivíamos en el Ártico. Mi padre, siendo científico e investigador, había querido mudarse a un lugar aislado, un lugar que estuviera alejado de las grandes ciudades, así podía efectuar sus experimentos sin que nadie lo cuestionara. Fue una buena decisión después de todo. La gente hubiera estado muy ansiosa si hubieran visto a una chica de cristal con cabello rosa caminando en la calle, además ahí había más espacio y animales para hacer las pruebas.

Pero, bueno. Como estaba diciendo, vivíamos en el Ártico. Estaba huyendo cuando me encontré por primera vez con el doctor Luz. Estaba un poco desconfiada pero no quise cuestionarlo. Le conté sobre mis poderes porque parecía una buena idea... O tal vez simplemente había estado demasiado tiempo sola y sólo quería a alguien que me escuchara. Pero resultó ser alguien malo, intentó usar mis poderes contra mí y terminé huyendo. Otra vez. Al parecer siempre huyo de mis problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos. Corrí y corrí hasta que...

Caer. Todo lo que recuerdo es correr y luego caer. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto un agujero por el cual hubiera podido caer. Sólo sé que me caí. Debo haberme golpeado la cabeza, porque al despertar me encontraba en un mundo totalmente nuevo. Al principio creía que me había vuelto loca. Los dinosaurios están extintos, todos lo saben pero, literalmente, estaba rodeada de ellos. Parecía que había regresado en el tiempo hasta la era prehistórica. De regreso a cuando había follaje _por todas partes_ y los dinosaurios vagaban por la tierra. Era raro, por decir lo menos. Estuve vagando por un tiempo, buscando alguna señal de vida, algo más que dinosaurios.

Logré encontrar una cueva que serviría como refugio, pero cuando entré descubrí que ya estaba ocupada: encontré a un cavernícola. La única palabra que podía decir era "Gnarrk", por lo que así lo llamé. Me tenía miedo al principio y honestamente yo también le tenía un poco de miedo, pero eventualmente nos hicimos amigos. Incluso aunque yo no podía entenderle, parecía que él a mí sí. Él fue mi primer amigo de verdad, arriesgaba su vida para protegerme todos los días. Era mi mejor amigo, él me enseñó lo que es la amistad, me enseñó el amor de hermanos. No nos entendíamos el uno al otro, pero al mismo tiempo sí nos entendíamos. Cuando amas a alguien, encuentras maneras de comunicarte.

Conocer a los titanes cambió las cosas, nuestro hogar nunca antes había sido invadido. No estaba segura en si podía confiar en ellos, pero no iba a quedarme sentada viendo cómo eran devorados por dinosaurios. Soy una persona amable, así soy. Siempre trato de ser lo más amable que pueda porque para mí todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Cuando los salvé y hablé con ellos me di cuenta de que no eran tan malos después de todo, ¡Incluso nos dieron un comunicador en caso de que estuviéramos en problemas!

Ese aparato nos fue útil cuando la hermandad del mal vino por nosotros, llamamos a los titanes y hasta nos ayudaron a derrotarlos.

No fue sino hasta después de la batalla que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Todos fuimos a la torre titán y ahí conocí a todos los titanes a los que no había podido conocer antes, en especial a Jericho...

Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, hasta que lo vi. Estaba sentado en la azotea con los pies colgando en el borde rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra. Me le acerqué despacio tratando de no molestarlo y me senté a su lado. Él siguió tocando unos momentos hasta que notó mi presencia. Se sobresaltó y tocó una cuerda incorrecta provocando un fuerte _clank_. Rápidamente me disculpé y me presenté. Él me dijo con gestos que no había problema y se presentó como Jericho; nos hicimos amigos muy rápido.

Le tomó un tiempo tener el valor suficiente para invitarme a salir. Después nos asignaron equipos y, tristemente, nos tocó en equipos diferentes. No podíamos vernos muy seguido, así que en realidad me invitó a través del comunicador. Era muy lindo verlo sonrojado al gesticular las palabras " _¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_ ". Por supuesto, acepté y luego Heraldo vino y me llevó a su torre y nos escoltó en nuestra primera cita, era perfecto. Poco a poco me enamoraba más y más de él. Jericho me enseñó el amor romántico.

Era muy cariñoso, siempre encontraba alguna forma de hacerme sentir especial. Me escribía canciones, poemas y esas cosas. Siempre me decía que me amaba y yo siempre respondía "Lo sé".

Lo amaba, pero no podía admitirlo. Había sido lastimada demasiadas veces por personas que se suponía que me amaban, no podía arriesgarme otra vez. ¿En serio me amaba? Mi corazón me decía que sí, pero mi mente decía otra cosa. Me sentía muy insegura y no dejaba de dudar de su amor, ¿Qué tal si sólo me estaba usando?... ¿Qué tal si sólo decía esas cosas por decirlas, como mis padres? La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Fue hasta que cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario que pude estar segura. Me llevó a la azotea e hizo lo más dulce que había hecho: se inclinó sobre una rodilla y sacó un anillo de compromiso. Dijo que la próxima vez que se arrodillara sería ante un altar y que quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. Sé que un año no parece ser el tiempo suficiente pero para nosotros lo era. Me dijo que me amaba y que quería que algún día llegara a ser su esposa, me abrazó con fuerza y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo, luego me besó con tanto amor que creí que mi corazón explotaría.

\- " _Te amo, Kole._ " -gesticuló.

\- Yo también te amo, Jericho. -respondí.

* * *

 _... Quisiera compartir una pequeña anécdota relacionada con este fic -w-_

 _Usualmente, leía estos fics por las mañanas estando de camino a la escuela, en el autobús (para no aburrirme :v ) pero dejé de hacerlo porque la última vez, estaba leyendo este, obvio, la versión original :v y estaba tan "picada" que ni siquiera me fijé que ya había llegado a mi destino. Tomé mis cosas a toda prisa y salí corriendo para no quedarme encerrada en el camión xD Al llegar al instituto me di cuenta que por andar corriendo, en algún momento dejé caer mi cartera con la credencial, mi dinero de la semana y un gran valor sentimental por la bolsita en sí misma :'v tardé mucho tiempo en superarlo u.u'_

 _Por eso no quería hacer esta traducción, me traía recuerdos... No muy bonitos -w- pero decidí hacerlo porque es demasiado hermosa como para dejarla en el olvido... Eso creo :3_


End file.
